


Fear

by LadyBardock



Series: Darkness [17]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Human Trafficking, M/M, Parenthood, Sexual Content, Soul-Searching, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fear is a part of the life of every omega... being sold, used, resold and treated as dirt. Kili was certain only pain awaits him, as he and his friends were sold, but in reality something else awaited him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fear was a constant notion in the life of an omega. Fear who will be your owner. Fear who will buy you. Fear who will take you. Fear for carrying children and fear for a happy delivery. Later fear usually turns into terror, questions about what will happen to the child, questions about if it would be taken away. At the dawn of the life of an omega terror usually turned into tragedy. Few people kept old omegas. Those often were resold, forced to act as slaves, or simply got rid of.

Kili was lucky so far. He was raised in a school for escort omegas, taught all the demanding rules of the world, table manners, conversations and charm. They were taught music, painting and dancing. He, and his two best friends Nori and Ori, along with other omegas were taught all about breeding. Not in practise but in theory. They would have to watch demonstrations, hear lectures about what to do and what not to do. And for any virgin omega it was all terrifying.

Just the idea that he would be sold, and later had to do all those things with some brutal primitive alpha, was killing Kili inside. He was worried for himself and his friends. And he wanted anything but being sold.

But eventually they got sold. Ten omegas from the last year, all fourteen or fifteen. All virgin and well taught. And most dead terrified of their fate. But worse was the fact that their new owner was not planning to use them. They were either going to be resold, or given away as gifts. And Kili feared both options. They were packed in a fancy carriage, and Ori clung to him with force, shacking on his whole body. Nori on his other side was a bit more calm but not less terrified.

They travelled nearly fifteen days. Being let out only for biological needs and to stretch a bit, each time under heavy guard. It was a horrible journey to a land far away from the place where they were raised. After the dreadful carriage it was four days at sea, with Nori throwing up all the time, and with Ori shacking for fear of the water.

“Where do you think they are taking us?” Kili whispered to Ori.

“We passed the valley of the Alora River, and we just passed the city of Molkor. Now we’re sailing north.” Ori analysed everything.

“So they are taking us to The Kingdom of Erebor?” Nori summed up.

“Seems so.” Ori grimaced.

“Why is that bad?” Kili asked him.

“They say bad things about people there.” Ori admitted. “Strong and brutal. Keen fighters.”

“Let’s pray...” Kili held both their hands as the sea view was slowly turning into a land view.

Later they were transported deep into the Kingdom of Erebor.

“That’s Dale...” Ori whispered as they were riding by a beautiful city on a hill.

“The capital?” Nori asked.

“Yes... this is where the Royal Court is...” Ori admitted.

Later they were asked out of the carriage, and engulfed by a chatter in a foreign language. Not understanding a word of the local language nearly drove Kili to tears. The man who bought them, a tall man with red hair, quickly divided them. Kili held Ori and Nori’s hands and somehow the three of them were left together.

Soon they saw the other omega taken away, to a beautiful house, and they were pushed back into the carriage. And driven to a beautiful location.

Kili deep inside knew he should be stunned to see the beautiful gardens and palace, but his heart was down and he hold both hands with fear. Soon they were pushed out and pushed onto the ground.

The man standing on the stairs had a regal demeanour, he just glanced at them and with a few quick words their fate was decided. No matter how strongly Kili held his friends’ hands they were pulled apart.

Kili was taken into a beautiful bath hall, the servants stripped him, forced him to enter the bath and washed his whole body. He was judged and prodded and analysed. Soon he was dried and forced to put on fancy expensive clothes. The servants were saying things to him, but Kili honestly had no idea what they were talking about. He was dead terrified.

No one even considered giving him some time to adjust or a good meal, before he knew it he was pushed into a fancy chamber. He sat down on the huge bed with absolutely no idea what to expect. Or how long he would have to wait.

\-----

“So what did Dain want this time?” Fili hissed as his father returned to the council rooms.

“He came bearing gifts...” Thorin smiled.

“What kind of gifts?” Fili asked suspiciously.

“Had he returned already?” Balin mused.

“Let’s say it this way dear Son, you’ll find out when you go to your room to rest a bit...” Thorin’s smile spoke volumes. “And hear me well Son, if not for Bilbo... Well this gift would be waiting in my chambers not yours...” His crude laugh sounded in the hall. Fili gazed at him surprised.

“You got me an omega?” Fili was surprised. “I could just go to the harem... or to the market...” He grimaced. “I’m not sure I’d like an omega chosen by Dain.”

Balin’s laughed echoed in the chamber. “Dear Boy! Any alpha in the kingdom can only dream of seeing an Arden omega! They are the most beautiful omegas out there, fully trained in the art of love. Obedient like no other omegas, polite and well mannered. Most would dream to get even an older omega from that school.”

“What you got, is a virgin omega so beautiful even I find him tempting... not that I’d risk my life by offending Bilbo.” Thorin laughed.

Fili just inhaled unhappy. He was planning to ask his uncle to marry a beta girl he fancied a lot, an omega in his life was the last thing he needed. Sigrid was beautiful, well born and rich. His father would swallow the choice after a time. He had no idea how she would react to an omega in his life, and potential children from the act of breeding the omega.

“If you don’t like him, we’ll find you another omega.” Thorin assured him. “I’m not expecting you to have children this soon, but just have some fun. Arden ones are really well trained, if you happen to have a pup, Bilbo would be delighted to raise it.”

“I bet he would...” Fili grimaced. Bilbo, his father’s long time omega, loved children. Being pregnant with their third pup did not stop him from helping with all the kids around and bossing around the whole palace.

\------

Fili tried to avoid his rooms, but later he realised he just had to face what was awaiting him. He could just to go to sleep and leave the omega alone. He was the alpha after all, it was his decision to breed the omega or not.

So he slowly walked all the way to his private chambers, but nothing could prepare him for the sight he saw on his bed. The omega had long curly black hair. A darker complexion so unusual and alluring, he felt himself suddenly interested. The omega had a beautiful face, regular features and gorgeous thin eyebrows. But the real catch were the deep dark eyes. So dark, unlike any he had ever seen. His dad was right, this was the most beautiful omega he had ever seen.

The omega was staring back at him a bit nervous. He was shacking slightly from the cold, dressed only in a thin showing robe.

“Would you like something to eat?” He asked the omega. But there was no answer at all. The omega just continued glaring at him.

Fili slowly walked up the bed feeling unusually self conscious and attracted. He used the harem a few times, he had omegas, but there was simply something special about this one.

He sat down on the bed slowly. The omega still holding his glare.

“So how do you like it here?” He asked the omega, but again there was no answer.

He gently reached the traced the arm of the omega, and saw him shiver. Before his mind could even being to think about Sigrid his body made a move. His lips met the lips of the omega gently. It was a gentle kiss, his dad’s voice about this being a virgin was still ringing in his mind.

\------

Kili sat there so long, but the training he did was to wait patiently for the alpha. An omega always waits patiently. So he sat there, hungry and thirsty. Cold in the chilly room, not used to the cold of this Kingdom, and the thin clothes did not help.

The room was beautiful, he was taught to analyse things like richness of the people he encountered. He could easily see the most expensive Gala’ran carpets and curtains. The furniture was top class probably from Mirkwood and everything there screamed not rich, but filthy rich. His brain was working full speed. This alpha whoever he was, was someone of a high position. Keeping him happy might mean a good life at least for a while.

He heard the old stories of harem omega getting into the graces or rulers and dukes. He was so much more than just a harem omega, so he had a better chance. Even a few years of safety would be more than most omegas get. The longer he sat there hungry the more determined he was. His virginity could not stop him, once he got the alpha he had to satisfy him better than any other omega earlier. He wasn’t taught all the tricks just to let his only chance slip. He could not land in a harem fighting for the attention of one alpha over dozens of omegas who would probably want to kill him for being from Arden.

He almost dozed off when the door finally opened. For a moment panic kicked in, but later Kili realised this would not be difficult. The alpha was beautiful. Rich bright golden hair, and the most beautiful blue eyes. He was firm and strong, beautifully shaped muscles and showing huge strength. This was an alpha of his dreams. Young, strong and attractive. Kili dreaded bedding an older disgusting alpha, and this he could do with ease.

The alpha said something but he did not understand. Soon the alpha sat on the bed looking at him really carefully. Kili looked gently down trying to pretend to be shy, but in reality his whole gut was clenched with nerves. As the alpha tenderly kissed him, Kili felt a lash of lightning in his body. The lips tasting his were tender and soft. There was a lingering taste of something sweet, and Kili gently licked the lower lip, curious if that really worked as he was taught during lectures.

It did... the reaction he got was wild. The calmness of this alpha was just for show, as Kili gently showed him interest it went all crazy. The blond was a volcano of sexual energy, and it didn’t take a lot of effort from terrified Kili to lead the game.

The alpha was toying with his body, gently undressing and kissing paths with his lips, and tracing his body with his gentle fingers. Kili shivered half from fear and half from the expectations. He knew it would hurt the first time. But it wasn’t as bad as he feared. On entry there was a tingling of pain as his barrier was broken, but later it was beyond what he expected. He let himself linger half dazed, and then he simply forced forward.

He saw the surprise in the alpha’s eyes, but this was his one chance and virginity or not, Kili had to get his best out of it. As he sat on the alpha’s hips and took him in, Kili suddenly forgot all about his training and about his tactics. It was pure pleasure, and he was taking as much as he could, moving in a rhythm that seemed to please the alpha as well. Kili was stunned with the sheer volume of pleasure breeding gave.

Later as he lay in the warm strong arms of the alpha, he let himself feel safe for a while. Even if this would last only one night. He prayed this alpha would keep him at least for a while. Bedding him was just so nice and so pleasant he found himself wanting more, and dreaded doing it with someone else.

\------

Fili woke up warm and relaxed, for a moment he did not comprehend the source of the warmth and the source of the delightful smell. Damn the omega smelled like no one ever. His skin had a delicate fragrance of musk and sun. Shit bedding him meant his marriage with Sigrid was in danger, and that was what he had planned out. He gently stroked the omega’s back and felt himself tempted again. This omega was the biggest temptation in his life and somehow he did not really want that.

He saw those huge dark eyes gazed at him with a smile, and before he could name what he wanted the omega’s hands began roaming his body in a tender caress. The omega seemed a bit shy, but soon the shyness was replaced with curiosity. The omega did not have any inhibitions kissing any part of skin. When he gentle embraced Fili’s member he though he died and was in heaven. The gentle lips gave him the first experience. Normally Fili liked dictating everything, but there was something alluring in letting the omega do what he wanted. And he loved every single emotion those lips stirred in him. He gently traced the stunning long hair, he admired the silky locks and with a smile pulled the omega up, forcing him to straddle his hips.

Kili just smiled when the alpha motioned that he wanted the same as last night, to sit on his hips and take him in. And Kili loved it, having the alpha deep inside and dictating the pace was a dream come true. Kili did not hesitate even one moment, the pleasure of bedding this alpha was beyond what he imagined possible. He read about the forbidden pleasures, about the methods of making someone a slave, but as he was moving taking in the cock, he found himself falling. He was lost in the pleasure as well, a rare luxury for any omega.

Fili loved it, but then he felt impatient, as he grabbed the omega and flipped them. He saw a blink of surprise, but the new angle made the omega moan with delight even more. Fili wonder for a second why this omega reacted so strongly, but there was no trick, the omega aroused himself, and he could see the lust in his eyes. It was a game of two, not of one like with most of the harem omega. Those always pretended pleasure to get a better gift or higher position. This omega took sex as it was. With lust equal to his own.

Suddenly he felt happy, deep inside he knew it was his instincts, the primitive side of any alpha, satisfied sexually. The omega resting in his arms seemed special, and that warm feeling brought an extra feeling of content.

He gently reached for the omega and lifted him, carrying him into the bathroom with ease. He saw a smile on his face and he gently let him out of his arms just to pour water into the huge bath.

“A bath?” He asked and motioned the bath, the omega just nodded with a smile and got in after testing the water.

After a very long bath, and having the omega yet again, Fili just carried him back to the room, and called the servants.

Within a few minutes they brought in breakfast, and he saw a strong spark in those dark eyes, for a moment he wondered when the omega had his last meal. But when they sat down he ate with so elaborate table manners that Fili could not see the desperate hunger anymore. But after a few minutes he realised the omega did eat quite a lot and had a healthy appetite.

Later the servants brought in some clean clothes for the omega, but Fili had absolutely no idea what to do with him. He could not be locked in his chambers, and leaving him on his own did not seem reasonable. After a longer while he called in the servant and asked him to take the omega to the harem.

The last glare the omega sent his way was so desperate and full of disappointment Fili felt his heart break. He had duties, he had Sigrid, this was just an omega and he did not have to think deeply about his decision.


	2. Chapter 2

Later in the afternoon, as he and Thorin were at a meeting with some of their advisors Bilbo barged in the room.

“Bilbo this is not the right time...” Thorin gently scolded him, in reality he would not refuse anything to his pregnant omega. Just the thought that his omega might get pregnant, Fili felt his heart jump.

“This is urgent!” Bilbo insisted.

“Very well then...” Thorin grunted. “What’s so pressing?”

“Why didn’t you tell me you bought three Arden omegas?” Bilbo’s voice was cold as ice.

“I didn’t buy them for myself...” Thorin looked down, he loved Bilbo too much to ever even try cheating.

“That much I realized.” Bilbo inhaled. “But I had hoped you do remember the basic rule of keeping such omegas.”

“Now you got me puzzled...” Thorin hissed.

“Why do we have three Arden omegas in the harem?” Bilbo’s voice was venomous. “Unless you wanted to get them killed that is.” He added on a grim note.

Thorin gazed at him surprised, and then his eyes went to Fili.

“What’s wrong?” Fili saw anger in his father’s eyes.

“Why did you sent the omega to the harem? If he hadn’t pleased you, you could have just told me.” Thorin was angry.

“I just had no idea what to do with him...” Fili was stunned with the reaction. “Why is that a problem?”

“Dear Boy you clearly know nothing of the world and even less of omegas. Arden omegas are among the most hated omegas by all the other omegas. It’s like sending a message to all the omegas that they are less worthy...” Balin’s voice was bitter and disappointed.

“My King!” Oin rushed into the room.

“What’s wrong Oin?” Thorin asked.

“It’s the harem...” The old man was out of breath.

“I wasn’t fast enough...” Bilbo grimaced.

“What’s wrong Oin?” Thorin repeated.

“We got seventeen omegas in the infirmary... The harem is a crazy house...” He gasped.

When they rushed to the harem, a few more omegas were guided to the infirmary.

“What the hell is going on in there?” Fili was worried.

“A real battle.” Bilbo was grim.

“Stay here I don’t want anything to happen to you...” Thorin told Bilbo firmly.

“Like hell I am!” Bilbo spat at him and did not step down.

When they entered they saw a ring of omegas. They were surrounding three omegas in the corner. At the front a middle height red head with two knives. The way he was gazing at the omegas was fierce. Some servants were trying to make the omegas step back, but the crowd just ignored them.

Fili had never seen so much bloodlust in any omega, the crowd was dead set on killing the three omegas.

“Step back!” Thorin’s deep voice was so strong most omega looked up to him, and finally stepped away.

Fili saw his omega behind the red head’s back, he was holding a tiny red head omega fiercely. But what shook him most was the state of him. He lost most of his beautiful hair, it seemed cut with a blunt knife, as if someone took revenge on the hair. He would have a black eye, and there was countless marks on his body. Scratches, bruises and cuts. The tiny cute omega in his arms was the least damaged, but still he could see many marks on him.

“Damn you could win a war with someone like that next to you in battle.” Balin’s calm voice showed admiration for the red omega in the middle. It was true the number of injured omegas was stunning, and these three were holding up.

As the alpha made his way to the three omegas, Fili saw fear in the red omega but he did not step down. He was ready to defend no matter what.

“That’s our owner...” Kili whispered to Nori, but his friend was still on alert.

“What language did you talk with your omega?” Bilbo’s gentle whisper startled Fili.

“We did not talk... he did not react to anything I said...” Fili was stunned with the idea.

“So meaning you did not realise he simply did not understand?” Bilbo spat at him. “You foolish boy...”

He walked down to the main room stubborn to talk to the trio.

When Bilbo got there he saw the stunned and worried faces, he could easily recognise the fear. Being sent to a harem for Arden omega meant a death sentence, and these three were survivors. Dead set on fighting till the end.

“Please put down your knives.” Bilbo asked the omega gently in a language he did not speak for over fifteen years, when he was first sold.

“They sentenced us to death...” The red head omega replied. “We do not want to die.”

“No one is going to hurt you...” Bilbo gently assured them. “The stupid alphas did not realise what they did by sending you three here...”

“We disappointed and did not fulfil our duties.” The omega replied dully.

“It’s not about you three, it’s about the stupid alphas, they really did not realise what they did by sending you here. Come with me and I’ll protect you all.” Bilbo assured him. For a moment he was stunned when the dark haired omega looked at him, his hair was a mess, cut unevenly, but his dark eyes were the most beautiful and breathtaking Bilbo had ever seen. There was no fear in those eyes, but only huge anger and disappointment. The tiny omega with gentle amber eyes was dead terrified, clinging to the taller dark omega with huge determination. Bilbo quickly concluded, these three knew each other a long time, trusted each other, and that was what probably saved them in the face of danger.

“Come with me before they decide to do something else with you three...” Bilbo told them calmly again.

“Will we really be safe?” The dark haired omega asked in a deep voice. One which Bilbo immediately realised was ideal for singing.

“Yes.” Bilbo told them calmly and he reached out his hand.

The red omega did not react or reply, but to Bilbo’s surprised it was the tiny omega who made a move and took his hand. Then it all became easy, the tiny omega held the dark one’s hand who immediately pulled the other red omega.

Bilbo just guided them to his own chambers. When he had the second child Thorin gave him a whole wing of the palace to fit him and the growing family. He had just enough room to house three more omegas with him.

\------

It took him a long while to find out their names, and gain any trust. But the kids immediately found their way into their hearts. Especially the dark omega. Little Frodo and Merry were simply fascinated with the dark omega, his unique eyes, skin and hair a novelty. The omega did not mind the two tiny alpha’s in his arms.

Ori, the tiny omega, a gift Thorin gave to Dwalin, one which the old soldier rejected without even trying, was a bookworm just like Bilbo. Obsessed with reading and analysing every word. When he discovered the huge library next to Bilbo’s quarters he simply followed Bilbo there every day.

Nori, the spiteful strong omega, was quiet and more cunning. Always thinking, always seeking danger and options. Bilbo found him pretty unusual, and he was puzzled what ‘escort’ skills was this omega taught. He was probably the most surprising omega Bilbo ever met, and the sheer sadness he saw when the omega finally got his next heat made him feel sorry for the feisty omega.

Kili was another story entirely. And the longer Bilbo got to know him, the more fascinated he was. He was extremely tactful and smart. And so kind and warm at the same time. It was as if he had his heart in his palm, so loving towards the kids, there was no way to cheat it. He was so honest and frank, Bilbo honestly began loving him. He loved his friends which was very rare among omega, who usually competed against each other. These three were giving each other strength.

“So what are you planning to do with these three?” Bilbo asked Thorin when the alpha visited him. The trio would avoid being around then, tactfully giving them space, and showing Bilbo respect.

“I’ve got no idea... Fili, Bofur and Dwalin don’t want them.” Thorin hissed. “I paid a fortune for three Arden omegas, and no one wants them. Maybe I should just sell them.”

Bilbo felt pain and the thought, sending the omegas away, sending to an unknown future, probably to be separated, he didn’t want that.

“We just have to make sure if they are not carrying.” Thorin grunted.

“I’m sure of the red omegas...” Bilbo whispered.

“What about the dark one?” Thorin hissed.

“Not sure...” Bilbo whispered.

“Take him to Oin and make sure. I can’t make a decision without that information.” Thorin told him.

Bilbo inhaled and desperately began thinking how to keep all three.


	3. Chapter 3

Fili tried to forget about him, but somehow he couldn’t. He tried meeting and courting Sigrid, but suddenly all her charm was gone and everything about her began annoying him. She wasn’t pretty enough, she wasn’t alluring enough. For some time he considered having both, her as his wife and the omega as his concubine. But suddenly he realised he could not do it. Having both was out of the question, so he focused on Sigrid. Pretending the deal was good enough too stubborn to see that he was making a mistake.

When Bilbo came to him and sat down, he had no idea what to expect. But the question he heard startled him.

“What are you planning to do with him?” Bilbo asked seriously.

“I told dad to sell him.” Fili replied calmly, or in fact pretending to be calm.

Bilbo’s eye were stone cold, Bilbo never looked at him like that before.

“I thought you had more heart.” Bilbo’s enigmatic words puzzled Fili even more, but before he could ask what he meant the omega was out of the door in a blink, surprisingly fast for a very fat pregnant omega.

\------

Thorin loved resting with Bilbo, but now as the third pregnancy was coming to an end, Bilbo was different. He smiled less, and he seemed sad. Thorin gently embraced him and stroked his golden hair.

“What’s bothering you?” Thorin asked him gently.

“You and your son.” Bilbo hissed.

“Why is that?” Thorin was stunned.

“All these years... when you got me... and when I got all this...” Bilbo had difficulty speaking. “You used to be kind and loving. And I assumed your son was also like that.” He had tears in his eyes.

“Why does this issue of the three omegas bother you so much?” Thorin told him firmly. “They are just property. Very expensive property.”

“Am I just property?” Bilbo growled. “Would you just sell me now even though I’m pregnant again?”

“Bilbo how could you say so!” Thorin was stunned. “I love you and our kids...”

“Then why are you so keen on selling your grandson?” Bilbo’s bitter words made Thorin draw breath. “I understand he might not love the omega, but no child should ever suffer a bad fate just because his omega dad did not meet his alpha’s expectations.”

“When did you talk with him?” Thorin asked. “No matter what he told you, selling a pregnant omega is out of the questions. I only told him about the child later yesterday.”

Bilbo was a bit surprised, but still it did not change many things. He went silent and looked at the ceiling gently massaging his huge belly.

“Are you okay?” Thorin asked worried.

“No... I don’t think I am...” Bilbo complained.

“I’ll get Oin!” Thorin got up and rushed to catch a servant.

\------

Kili was woken up by Frodo, who came to his room crying.

“What’s wrong little rabbit?” He gently lifted the boy.

“Ada!” The four year old mumbled.

“Let’s go to him...” Kili inhaled and held the boy tightly.

He heard the servants rush around and there was some kind of commotion. Soon Nori showed up with little Merry and gave him to Kili.

“What’s wrong?” Kili asked him quickly.

“Bilbo went into labour.” Nori told him. “It’s over a month too early...”

“Go to him!” Kili told him firmly. “We owe him.”

“I know.” Nori nodded.

As both boys cried in his arms Kili carried them to his bed, soon Ori joined them and held tightly. The four of them went to a restless sleep.

\-----

A servant woke Fili up in the middle of the night.

“What’s going on?” He asked worried.

“Your father asked me to wake you... please come to the medical office.” The servant said and left quickly.

Fili quickly got up and rushed to the medical ward only to find his father in a mess. Thorin was sitting there depressed, his head in his arms.

“What’s wrong?” Fili asked him.

“Bilbo...” Thorin had tears in his eyes.

“What?” Fili put his hands on his arm.

“He’s in labour?” Fili was stunned. “That’s too early...”

“Way too early.” Thorin was broken.

The yelling on the inside did not help his mood.

“What’s going on in there?’ Fili listened in but did not understand a thing.

“It’s the red omega, he showed up some time ago...” Thorin told him sadly.

“What’s he doing there?” Fili asked.

“No idea...” Thorin was depressed.

Then they heard a baby cry.

“Oh my Mahal!” Thorin inhaled.

Then there was more yelling in that strange language, but soon Oin went out.

“You have a baby omega...” Oin told him.

“What about Bilbo?” Thorin demanded firmly.

“I’m not sure yet.” Oin admitted. “We’re going to do our best...”

“Does the red omega bother you?” Fili noticed.

Oin just glared at him. “He forced the child to take breath, something we could not do... He’s staying.”

It was a very long night. After some time the red omega went out with the child. He showed him to the alphas and later rushed to the chambers. The baby was tiny, so tiny that Thorin for a moment thought it was impossible that he lived. The omega did not say a thing but soon Oin came out again.

“He’s holding on. But it was bad.” He did not elaborate. “Go to sleep, there is nothing you can do here.”

“Is it safe to leave the baby with that omega?” Fili asked.

Oin just glared at him again and went back inside the office.

“Go to sleep.” Thorin mumbled and left.

\------

Fili rushed to the medical office first things in the morning, only to find his father there. He always wondered about the deep relation Bilbo and Thorin shared. Bilbo was not just an omega, he practically run the estate, he made sure Thorin remembered meals and took care of himself. He had no doubt that Bilbo loved Thorin deeply and likewise his father loved Bilbo like no other person in the world. He hoped to find that in his marriage, only to realise Bilbo and Thorin did not marry or bond. The legal status was property and owner, not equal partners. It was Thorin’s choice to give Bilbo rights and privileges.

They sat and waited for Oin, just to see two omegas walk in without hesitation. The tall brunet’s hair was still short, but now it was neatly cut. It was even more curly, Fili missed his long hair, but even now he looked cute. He was tenderly holding little Frodo, and immediately brought Fili’s mind to thinking about the child slowly growing in his womb. His child. His first born child. His belly still flat and firm. Fili wondered how long it would stay that way and the animal inside him was cheering with triumph no matter all the complications this brought.

It took him a moment to realise the omega did not even look at him, keeping his eyes on the floor, and his arms wrapped around the tiny boy. Soon the tiny omega carrying Merry came behind them. Merry was fast sleep, wrapped in a funny shawl, keeping the baby upright and secure even when asleep. The omega gazed at them, and swiftly pushed the taller omega into the room.

“Why did you reject that omega?” Thorin’s voice nearly made him jump out of his skin. “Because it’s not lack of attraction.” His father added.

“I’m not planning to have an omega concubine like you.” Fili grimaced.

“If Bilbo makes it, I’m going to marry him.” Thorin confessed.

“You’re going to marry an omega?” Fili’s mind could not comprehend that possibility. Betas married among each other, but alpha usually just owned omegas.

“Why not. He deserves it.” Thorin hissed. “I love him.”

“I know you do, but isn’t that breaking tradition?” Fili hissed. “As a ruling king you could marry a beta princess... but just an omega?”

Thorin gazed at him coldly. “So that’s why you reject both omega and child...” He grimaced.

“Just sell him.” Fili hissed annoyed that his father noticed his attraction towards the omega.

“With the child still in his womb?” Thorin growled.

“I don’t want either.” Fili admitted with pain, too stubborn to see reality.

“I don’t want you here.” Thorin’s voice was tired and solemn, without another word he went into the infirmary.

\------

Fili saw the omega nearly a week later. A very silent and lonely week. Thorin avoided him, and feeling wary of meeting the omega again, Fili avoided the infirmary.

He was mildly surprised the dark omega was still there despite his wish. But he knew touching this topic again would anger his father. Thorin had lost his mind, that was Fili’s only conclusion. And as the three Arden omegas, trained in the most refined pleasures, took care of sick Bilbo and three children, Fili grimaced.

\-----

“I made my decision.” Thorin told Bilbo gently.

“What decision?” Bilbo asked.

“We’re going to get married...” Thorin confessed.

“Like a beta couple?” Bilbo was puzzled.

“Like you deserve.” Thorin confessed.

“Aren’t you suppose to ask? And they only get married only if we both sides accept.” Bilbo grunted.

“Do you know what that sounds like?” Thorin hissed.

“Like I have doubts whether we should. I’m getting old, soon I won’t be able to bear more children, especially if the last came with such difficulty. Soon you’ll get bored with me and find new pleasures with fully capable and younger omega.” Bilbo spoke with pain. “You’re a strong handsome man, and an alpha in prime age, I can’t blame you.”

“Bilbo... I don’t want to get married just to leave you, I want to give you rights and treat you as equal.” Thorin told him gently.

“We are not made equal.” Bilbo grimaced. “You are a king, I’m just an omega.”

“Bilbo I will never take any omega but you.” Thorin promised deeply.

“You want him.” Bilbo did not need to name who he was thinking of.

“It’s pure instinct, over which I have full control.” Thorin grunted.

“Will you keep him for your grandchild in his womb, or to replace me when I’m too old?” Bilbo’s words were full of sorrow.

“Bilbo... I will never take any other omega.” Thorin growled. “No matter if you can bear more children or not, no matter if you get old or not.”

“I don’t want to marry you, and pretend this is not what it really is.” Bilbo decided. “Instead I want to keep all three.”

“Why do you want them so badly?” Thorin asked surprised with the firm demand.

“If you start sleeping and breeding others... I’d like them to at least be people I like. I’d like our children to be raised as brothers.” Bilbo confessed. “I like them, I need them. I want them safe. In a way you could say I love them. They are good and honest people, and I know they will protect me and my children, even if you plant seeds in their wombs.”

“Bilbo...” Thorin hissed.

“Say you will keep them with me.” Bilbo demanded. “That’s the only thing I want. You can breed them if you like and if they approve, and you can have children with them. Just never sell them.”

Thorin had no idea how to reply, in his mind he would never have any other omega than his Bilbo.

“They are yours.” He rasped. “But I will not take them.”

“No false promises, please.” Bilbo demanded. “Just honesty.”

“I will never have any other but you.” Thorin promised honestly.

“Time will tell which one of us was right.” Bilbo grimaced resting in his embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

When Bilbo explained to the omegas the deal he made with Thorin the three had problems believing. He omitted the fact that he allowed Thorin to peruse them, but promised they would never be sold and always with him.

Kili held Bilbo so tightly that for a moment Bilbo thought he was going to get chocked.

“Thank you...” Kili kissed him gently with tears in his eyes.

“I’m going to protect you all, but you’re all going to need to help me.” Bilbo told them gently. “I gained an important position here... but now that I’m weak...”

“We’ll do anything for you.” Nori assured him firmly. “Just name it!”

“First we need to step up with you three learning the language quicker.” Bilbo decided. “And unfortunately all three of you will have to help me with some duties.”

“Bilbo... our skills aren’t bad anymore.” Nori told him. “But letting everyone know...”

“You’re a tactical little omega...” Bilbo laughed. He already knew the omegas were thoroughly educated. They each knew several languages, Ori especially, but somehow no one ever considered they would be sold to Erebor and teach them that one extra language. But he was confident they would learn Khuzdul quickly.

\------

The first time Bilbo sent Ori to Balin with a note the old alpha just gazed at it curiously.

‘Please appoint your brother Dwalin, this little one’s protector. He will be helping me out with errands in the palace and outside as well, so he must be accompanied by a strong alpha. And please equip all three with royal concubine sigils and clothes.’

“What is that old fox thinking...” Balin whispered in Sindarin not aware the omega in front of him knew that language better than he did.

\------

Ori first public appearance in his new clothes and with Dwalin walking behind him, cause a huge uproar in the palace. The little omega was confident and driven, he knew what Bilbo asked of him, and he would do it no matter what.

Soon everyone got used to the tiny omega, giving orders and passing on instructions for the palace. The moment they realised those were instructions from Bilbo, and that the tiny omega was an envoy of his, everyone never failed to fulfil the demands.

“You should ask Bilbo to join us for the next embassy meeting, his skills in languages are beyond mine.” Balin complained. “And we’re going to have a few people from the Azsterian Republic and Esterling Kingdom.”

“I’ll ask him.” Thorin nodded.

But what he did not predict was that Bilbo would show up at the great banquet not alone, but with three omegas in toll. They were dressed in his colours, evidently marking who they belonged, and Thorin couldn’t stop a chuckle. No wonder Balin kept calling him a sly little fox. Bragging with one Arden omega as your concubine was one things, having four was such a luxurious extravagance that no other ruler in the world could claim such a thing. He knew most would assume the slightly showing belly of the dark omega was his, but it was his grandchild and he would love him as his own. Bilbo was a genius. But his slight amusement turned into awe when the three new omegas began mingling with the guests. Easily talking with the people from Azsteria, showing so much charm and conversation skills that he could only smile.

“You make me proud.” He whispered to Bilbo.

“They are something, aren’t they?” The omega just winked.

“They know Azsterian?” Thorin noticed amused.

“They were originally prepared for that area of the world.” Bilbo told him. “The smallest red one knows even more languages than I do.”

“That’s impossible...” Thorin whispered.

“You’re forgetting who they are...” Bilbo just smiled.

“What are they doing here?” Fili’s frantic whisper broke the merry atmosphere.

“What does it look like?” Thorin replied. “They are treating my guests.”

“You made all of them your concubines?” Fili whispered to him angrily.

“We’ll talk about this in private!” Thorin scolded him firmly, and pulled Bilbo to the dance floor.

Fili watched the omegas roam about stunned, he knew he should walk up to Sigrid and her family, but the presence of his pregnant omega in the same room made him nauseous with stress. But it soon turned into terror as Sigrid made her way towards the omega.

“It’s such a pleasure to meet you!” She chanted in her perfect Sindarin to the omega.

“The pleasure is all mine, my lady.” The omega gently bowed, but without too much servitude. Wearing royal concubine robes made his position really high.

“I’ve heard a lot about the three of you coming to the palace, and I’m glad our Majesty has finally allowed you to breath air of freedom.” She whispered to him.

Kili gazed at her unsure how to read her words, only after a moment he realised she was actually trying to convey that she was concerned for them.

“His Majesty is one of the kindest people in the world.” He assured her quickly.

“I doubt his enemies would agree with that.” She just smiled.

“I hope you’re not speaking for yourself.” He told her wittily. “Because if you did I would have to stop talking to you.”

“If you ever need anything, let me know.” She told him gently. “Anything.”

“Let me tell you only one thing.” Kili lowered his voice. “I’d die for His Majesty, he doesn’t deserve this game you’re playing.”

She gazed at him seriously. “Many people think that what he’s doing to you... and to the omegas in the harem is slavery.”

“That’s how the world was, is and will be. The stronger are always in power and the weaker have to give in. No matter the name you give it. He’s the best fate that could have happened to us.” He told her strongly coming closer and gently touching her beautiful hair.

“When you talk of other fates, where should I ask?” She was firm.

“Molkor.” Kili whispered to her. “There is a place called The Lair. If you want to start changing the world, don’t start from here. Erebor is the best place I have ever been to.”

“So I’d like to visit all the other places...” She smiled and nodded gently.

“But don’t be surprised when you realise you’re fighting an impossible battle.” Kili gently told her, playing with her hair tenderly.

“Would you mind if I come and visit you?” She asked with a smile feeling huge tenderness towards the omega.

“You’d always be welcome.” Kili assured her.

“Thank you!” She walked away with a huge smile.

Fili watch her return to her father, and chat with him in whisper. Bard later gazed at the omega, and Fili had a strange feeling he missed something important. But when he came up to Sigrid she just smiled at him and hung on his arm, unaware two scotching dark eyes were gazing at the display with anger. But Kili knew better than to show his animosity in public.

Kili went towards Nori, seeking his support.

“What’s wrong?” Nori asked in their language knowing that no one else would understand.

Kili just motioned him to look towards the alpha.

“So that’s why he didn’t want you.” Nori whispered. “What did she talk with you about?”

“She’s part of some kind of conspiracy for omega rights... but I pointed her to Molkor.” Kili whispered back.

“I understand that was before your alpha glued himself to her.” Nori grimaced. “She probably has no idea about the child in your womb.”

“We need to keep it that way.” Kili hissed.

“We do.” Nori embraced him gently. “Now let’s put on our best smiles and make them all realise what we really are...”

“You’re on!” Kili’s eyes spoke volumes.

Soon Nori pulled him onto the dance floor, and Kili forgot about everything. He loved dancing, and at school everyone joked that when he danced no one would be able to take their eyes off him.

“So you were right, my omegas are well educated...” Thorin whispered to Bilbo.

“The offer still stands.” Bilbo reminded him.

“My oath stands as well.” Thorin smiled at him, embracing him gently.

On the other side of the room, Fili stood next to Sigrid stunned. His omega was dancing, but unlike he had ever seen. His body moving in the rhythm with ease. He moved as if he had no bones, as if his whole body was elastic. And the show made the whole room forget about everything.

“Damn, if he can do that on the dance floor, imagine what he would do in bed...” Gimli, one of his closest cousins and friends sniggered.

Fili was stunned with the anger that awoke in him. He was joking of his omega. Seeing his omega dressed in his father’s colours, and claiming he was a concubine... letting everyone in the room think the baby was Thorin’s. It stung. This was his omega...

“I’m glad you’re not like that... and that his comment made you angry.” Sigrid whispered to him. “I’m so glad you’re the only normal one among these crude animals...” She held his hand tightly.

But her words stung even more. If she ever found out the child was his... she’d hate his ass. But something in her words made him worry. He was missing something.

Soon the omegas left, Bilbo seemed radiantly happy, but the crowd continued whispering about the unusual show and their delightful presence.

“I must admit old friend. You do have fine taste in omegas.” Thranduil spoke to Thorin with a crude smile. “Would you like one more?”

“What do you have in mind?” Thorin mused.

“My son has come of age.” Thranduil hissed.

“And you’re looking for a buyer?” Thorin grimaced.

“No, I’m looking for an appropriate bonding.” Thranduil noticed.

“Now that’s new...” Thorin mused. “I’ll think about. Who were you thinking of?”

“You’re too old...” Thranduil mused and looked towards Fili. “But you heir seems to be fancying a different kind of game.”

Thorin gazed at Fili with Sigrid, and finally he realised the way Sigrid was clinging to Fili was more than friendship and Thorin was no planning to bless such a union.

“So what are you thinking?” Thorin mused.

“Someone from close family will do. But I’m talking about a real bonding.” Thranduil clarified.

“A marriage?” Thorin asked.

“Would be best. And a formal settlement.” Thranduil told him. “I’ve got only two children, and this is my favourite one. So I seek him a agreeable match and a good life.”

“I’ll think about it.” Thorin admitted. “And I’ll send word when to send your boy for the courting.”

“Will you guarantee his safety in your care?” Thranduil asked his last question.

“I will.” Thorin promised.

“Good!” Thranduil smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Fili felt restless. The omega. His omega carrying his baby, was claimed as his father’s concubine. He couldn’t stop thinking about him, about how beautiful he was, and about what everyone thought of him. He couldn’t sleep, there was something wrong with his whole life. Something deep inside him, the animal in him demanded he claimed his omega. Demanded to claim his child. He always rejected the animal side of being an alpha. Always thought of himself as human. Always rejected the idea that having omegas was right. If not for the fact that his father was faithful to one omega for many years and treated him right, Fili would have opposed him about the harem and about buying omegas.

His omega... Deep inside he could see the beautiful dark omega under him, moaning in pleasure. He kept dreaming of touching the stomach and feeling his child inside. And he wondered if the animal in him could tell if it was his child...

Feeling hopeless he got up and went to the training room, just to ease a bit of his tension. Try to fight away the crazy ideas his instincts were pushing at him.

As he was coming back he passed one of Bilbo’s chambers just to hear singing. He stopped, and leaned against the wall and listened in. The language foreign, the words unknown. But the voice so deep and hypnotic. So alluring he just had to stay there and listen. So he stayed until dawn. Soon after dawn he saw Bilbo come, he just gazed at him, and walk into the chamber without a word. Soon he heard quiet chatter on the other side. And when the door opened he saw the only person he wanted to see.

His omega. Wide eyed, surprised. But so beautiful no woman, omega or man could match up to him.

He had no idea what he was doing. His body and animal in control. He had no control over the alpha in him. This omega stirred him up since day one. His alpha wide awake when he was near.

The omega did not protest as he was pushed into the wall. He did not even make a squeak as Fili turned him around, undid his clothes and pushed deep inside. It was heaven to fill him again. It was heaven to feel the deep moist body take him in. He gently put his hand on the belly, and forced the omega to straighten up. His nose suddenly filled with the delightful smell of his hair again. It was a bit different, and the alpha inside immediately knew. The child was his. This was only his omega... and he’d kill anyone else who would dare touch him in any way...

Kili felt the immense pleasure, he felt the tender hand on his belly. As if the weeks without him never happened. As if he wanted the child. As if he wanted him. It was such a beautiful feeling to feel the pleasure causing him spasm of joy. But when it was over the alpha did not look at him, and the tender hand was taken away again. Kili looked back trying to see him, but the alpha quickly left the corridor.

He gently placed a hand on his swollen stomach, and walked back to his chamber with tears.

\-------

Fili’s life turned to hell. He couldn’t sleep now at all, the demon inside him demanding he made sure both omega and child were fine. He desperately tried to keep in control of his body and of his actions, but the alpha in him was going crazy. There was something wrong. Something deeply wrong.

He growled inside and put on this clothes, just to walk into the direction of the wing taken by Bilbo. There was something wrong. He could feel it deep in his bones.

The moment he entered he could smell the smoke, he couldn’t see it but it was there. An underlying smell. He began running, opening doors and making sure no one was there, as he was making his way he realised where the smoke was from. It wasn’t the omega rooms, it was his brothers’ rooms.

Some servants were running around in panic.

“Wake up the King!” He ordered in a strong voice. “Find all four omegas!” “Get some water and the guards!”

The servants began roaming the smoke filled room, and soon someone guided out his weakened father and Bilbo, both dazed with the smoke.

\-----

Kili awoke with a bad feeling, and as he raised he could smell the smoke. He quickly woke up Ori, and after covering their mouths they tried to walk out.

“The children!” Kili motioned the last door, from where there was most of the smoke coming.

“Nori!” Ori cried and began banging on his brother’s door.

“He’s sleeping with Pip!” Kili reminded him.

Then they heard the cries. “We have to get to them!” Ori decided and rushed to the door. “The handle is hot!” He realised as he gently touched it.

“There fire must be right behind that door...” Kili realised. “Let’s go through the bath hall!” He quickly realised there was another entrance to the chamber.

He pulled Ori into the neighbouring room, opened a secret door and through the servant corridor.

“It’s hot in here!” Ori complained.

“Turn on the water!” Kili instructed. He quickly ripped part of his dress and soaked it. “The handle isn’t hot from this side. Open all the faucets and plug the drains!”

“You want to flood the room!” Ori realised.

Kili nodded and slowly opened the door to the bedroom. What he saw made him shiver, the door they wanted to use was burning with a live flame. Both boys were on one bed crying desperately. He quickly ripped a cloth and motioned them to covered their noses and mouths. He lifted them with trouble, and carried them to the bath hall.

“Soak them!” He passed Ori both boys. And he went back into the burning room for more curtains.

“Soak everything!” He pushed the curtains into the tub.

“How are we going to get out?” Ori whispered.

“We’ll take the servant corridors, they are built in the wall and they are of stone.” Kili told him. “You will go first and open all doors.”

“I’ll carry Frodo.” Ori lifted the boy. Kili quickly wrapped them in the soaked wet curtain. “If there is more smoke you cannot breath it. I will be right behind you.” He carefully wrapped Merry in the other curtain.

“I’m scared...” Ori wanted to cry just like the little boys.

“Me too... but we’re not giving up.” Kili whispered to him and kissed his cheek. “We have to get out...”

\-----

They were cut off. There was no way to get into the last corridor leading towards the boys’ rooms. The most secure part of the palace. The Fire was located strangely, as if someone deliberately set it, Fili concluded.

Bilbo and Thorin were safe, and soon they found the taller red omega with baby Pip. The omega was as annoying as ever, clearly demanding something, trying to gesticulate and force them to something.

Then there came a moment when he evidently had enough. Fili saw huge anger in those bright eyes. The omega darted into one of the rooms and began pulling down the tapestry.

“He lost his mind...” Bofur hissed as they saw what he was doing.

Soon Nori found what he wanted, one of the many secret doorways.

“What the fuck is that?” Dwalin hissed as he noticed the doorway.

“It must be one of the secret passageway...” Bofur grimaced.

“I thought all were sealed.” Fili winced. The omega was working hard, unlocking the door. The moment he did smoke came from the doorway, the omega quickly pulled a scarf and covered his mouth just to walk deeper into the corridor.

“Come on!” Dwalin pushed them to move.

The corridor was narrow and dirty, but soon the omega stopped and opened another door. More and more smoke was coming in.

“This corridor goes along the rooms in the main corridor.” Fili noticed.

“It probably leads in the direction of the boys’ room!” Dwalin urged them to move. It was getting difficult to breathe in there.

“It’s getting hot.” Bofur grimaced.

“These walls are of stone... the fire won’t reach us even if the rooms burn to ashes.” Fili noticed.

“If the smoke doesn’t kill us...” Dwalin hissed, but soon their agony was over.  They noticed the omega jump and pulled something from the floor. It wasn’t an obstacle it was a person. The small red omega fiercely holding a tiny crying boy.

“Merry!” Fili gasped and petted the crying boy’s hair. “Dwalin take him!” A few meters away he stumbled onto another person.

Fili with huge trepidation lifted his pregnant omega holding Frodo fiercely. His heart shivered with joy, but with worry as well. As he was carrying the omega he felt warm arms go around him embracing him tenderly. With relief the alpha in him realised the omega was still alive, the tiny boy was also sobbing, so he was fine too. Feeling extra strength fill him, Fili pushed forward in the narrow corridor.


	6. Chapter 6

Fili spent all day and night watching over the omega. He gently kept stroking the protruding belly, tenderly thinking of the baby inside. The omega carried out his brother from the flames. The whole part of the palace burnt down completely. Only the hidden corridor gave them a chance to get out. It must have been difficult to carry the boy and escape being pregnant, but the omega made it a long way in the corridor filled with deadly smoke.

When those dark eyes finally gazed at him, he saw surprise, loss and fear. He gently stroked his hair, not even trying to speak to him.

The omega’s hands reached for the huge belly, touching it tenderly as if making sure the child was fine. Then the omega looked up to him with so much longing, Fili just had to give in. He gently slid under the cover in the narrow bed and embraced him tightly letting him rest on his chest.

He heard a tiny gasp from the omega as he made himself more comfortable now, and as his hand reached the belly, and felt the child gently move, Fili was happy they were both made it out of the blazing inferno.

\------

Thorin was ranging like never before. The whole palace was locked down, only a few most trusted guards and servants had access to his family now. The assassination attempt drove both alphas crazy, Thorin with fear for Bilbo and their three boys, and Fili with fear for his omega. The tiny omega and red omega now the only people allowed near the children. Bofur and Dwalin guarding them interchangeably all day and night.

“Sell the harem.” Thorin ordered Balin. “I want the place emptied.”

“Yes, your majesty!” Balin quickly rushed to fulfil the order. “Thranduil asks when his omega son can come and visit.”

“Set it next month.” Thorin growled and went back to Bilbo, his only reason to live.

\------

It took a really long time for the two boys to settle. Frodo and Merry suffered a huge trauma, and only Ori and Kili could calm them down. The boys clung to the omegas even more than before.

But Kili finally felt safe, the alpha spending all nights with him embracing him tightly, holding the swollen belly. They had sex all the time now, and just when Kili had him he felt safe and alive.

“What does your report say?” Thorin demanded from Dwalin.

“It was someone who came in posing as a servant.” Dwalin noticed.

“Has he been detained?” Thorin was firm.

“Yes.” Dwalin nodded.

“Who was he working for?” Thorin hit the table.

“Smaug from Molkor.” Dwalin hissed.

“Now that means his business has just become our business...” Thorin threw a glass at the wall.

\-------

“I don’t think war is a solution.” Bilbo told Thorin deeply disappointed.

“I’ll do anything to protect you.” Thorin told him.

“Relocate us. Take us to a more secure location, lock us up and put guards on the doors.” Bilbo begged.

“You’re not going to live as a prisoner!” Thorin was even more irritated.

“Since Smaug is now hunting for us... we’d better get a few more allies.” Bilbo whispered.

“Who do you have in mind?” Thorin was stunned.

“Smaug has few friends...” Bilbo pointed out.

“How do you know so much about him?” Thorin suddenly realised something was off.

“An omega always knows a lot from other omega.” Bilbo told him. “When I was at the Arden Smaug was considered the worst fate, and no omega came out alive. But I did meet one who did. He was crazed, distorted physically and driven to insanity. He told of brutal things, the worst possible stories...”

“Tell me everything...” Thorin insisted.

\------

Thorin was dead set on getting them, and slowly trace by trace they were hunting them down. Spy by spy. When he got more names, he accidentally stumbled onto something puzzling. An opposition forming in his own country. A movement he did not accept.

“How well do know Sigrid and her family?” Thorin asked Fili slowly.

“What do you mean?” Fili was stunned.

“I got a few leads leading on them. Are you aware Bard has been organising a abolition movement?” Thorin grimaced.

“What kind of abolition movement?” Fili was puzzled.

“To free omegas.” Thorin was spiteful.

“I always knew they were liberal... but going that far?” Fili was stunned.

“I’m going to talk to them and I want you to be present.” Thorin demanded.

“Fine.” Fili slowly nodded.

\------

Bard was very nervous when he was asked to a meeting at the Royal Palace, but he had no option to refuse.

“Recently the dramatic events in the palace have forced me to rethink my friends and enemies.” Thorin told him slowly.

“I’ll gladly help with anything you might need.” Bard quickly assured him.

“Then you might want to explain your role in the abolition movement.” Thorin went head on.

Bard’s hand shivered just a bit. “Who told you about that?”

“I’m certain.” Thorin confirmed. “Now tell me, as the leader of this movement, what were you planning to achieve?”

Bard inhaled and gazed out the window. “I want everyone in the world to have equal rights. Freedom to chose and freedom to forge their fate.”

“Against tradition.” Thorin scoffed.

“Just because something is not like it should be, it doesn’t mean we have to just sit back and forfeited changing it.” Bard added.

Thorin thought about everything Bilbo told him. About what is like to be an omega, about the fear, the slavery and punishments. And deep inside he knew it was wrong.

“Gather your people, and let’s discuss a plan to change the laws.” Thorin proposed.

“What?” Bard was stunned.

“What were you thinking? That I’d lock you up and kill you?” Thorin laughed.

“Well, honestly yes.” Bard hissed.

“Well, surprise surprise...” Thorin chuckled.

\------

After a few meetings with the omega activists, Thorin decided to arrange a meeting with his omegas as the activists had been calling the four official concubines.

“We’d like to meet the harem as well.” Sigrid demanded.

“The harem should not concern you. I’m planning to liberate them according to the plan we will work out.” Thorin mused.

“You’re ready to give up the whole harem?” Gandalf asked slowly.

“I’ve already done that.” Thorin admitted.

“Will you be able to give up the four concubines?” Bard asked slowly.

“You’re asking the impossible.” Thorin admitted.

“We’d really like to talk to them.” Sigrid insisted.

“Very well.” Thorin nodded, and called a servant.

“Without any pressure.” Sigrid demanded.

“And you think my presence will put pressure?” Thorin just smiled. “You’ll feel real pressure in a moment.” He laughed.

\------

Bilbo sat down confidently, but the other omegas didn’t share his confidence and optimism.

“Dear Bilbo!” Gandalf smiled.

Everyone greeted them warmly, but the omegas seemed worried. Especially the dark one with his hands on the huge belly.

“How are you feeling?” Sigrid switched to Sindarin a language everyone knew in the room.

“I’m fine... He’s just moving around too much now...” The omega gently complained. “So you decided to mess around here as well?”

“If you want to fix the world you should start from your own back yard.” She told him gently.

“You didn’t start in your own back yard, you started in our back yard.” The taller red head omega snapped at her.

“We just want to secure rights for all omegas.” Bard told them using the same language.

“You’re thinking of the impossible. As long as there is a physical imbalance and pure raw instincts, no such rights are possible to achieve.” The smallest omega said. “Even if you abolish omega slavery, there will always be a black market continuing the bad deeds. Instead of abolishing, you should aim at protecting and controlling the market. Give some limited rights, but assure safety foremost.”

They gazed at the omega surprised.

“Wouldn’t you prefer to be married to your alpha?” Sigrid asked him gently.

“I rejected marriage.” Bilbo did not hesitate to answer.

“Why would you do that?” Gandalf asked slowly.

“To get what I want. Marriage in its form is not a natural mating.” Bilbo told them slowly.

“Don’t you mind that you have to share your alpha with others?” Bard asked.

“And don’t beta women mind when their husbands cheat on them?” Bilbo shot back.

“Most never find out.” Bard pointed out.

“True, but I prefer honesty nonetheless.” Bilbo admitted.

“If you could chose to go anywhere you’d like, and do anything you’d like, where would you go?” Gandalf asked slowly.

“I’m happy right where I am.” Bilbo replied firmly. “Loved by my alpha, safe with my family.”

“What about you?” Sigrid asked Kili.

“I’m happier here than before.” Kili easily told her.

“But you don’t seem sure.” Bard mused.

Kili just looked down and gazed at his stomach. “I don’t want to go anywhere.”

“If you had the choice... would you still stay with your alpha?” Gandalf gently asked him.

“Of course I would!” Kili rubbed his stomach trying to ease the baby.

“Do most omegas feel like you?” Sigrid asked.

“I doubt it.” Kili answered truthfully. “Most fear their fate, fear alphas and being sold. We were lucky.”

“Lucky?” Bard asked slowly. “You call sharing one alpha with three other omegas lucky?”

“This is my family.” Kili replied firmly.

“I’m sorry for interrupting...” Fili apologised from the doorway. He was holding tiny Pip, who was crying like crazy. “But no one can make him calm down!” He handed the baby to Kili, who gently began rocking the child and cooing at him. Fili swiftly left the room.

“You love him.” Sigrid smiled at him as he easily calmed the baby down.

“I love all the kids.” Kili admitted.

“So you’re happy to have your own?” Sigrid gently placed her hand on the huge belly.

“Very much so.” Kili admitted.

“Aren’t you worried about the problems that might happen like in harems? Omegas fighting and killing rivalling children... later fight for power...” Gandalf mused, he saw the gaze Kili sent his way and answered himself. “You are not worried at all....”

“Tell me... your child will be fourth to the throne, how does that make you feel?” Bard asked slowly.

All the omegas gazed at him slowly.

“His child won’t be fourth to the throne, he will be second.” Bilbo replied for them all. “But that’s fate.”

“Why do you place this child before your own?” Gandalf mused.

“Heritage does not work upwards and sideways, does it?” Bilbo smiled lightly. “I always knew my alpha had an alpha son as an heir, and I never dreamt of my children to rise and take power.”

Bard, Gandalf and Sigrid looked at him puzzled, they gaze from Bilbo to Kili and back.

“So you mean, this is not Thorin’s omega and not his offspring?” Gandalf asked slowly.

“It is not.” Bilbo replied calmly.

Sigrid suddenly went pale when the whole implication hit her. If not Thorin’s... She inhaled deeply.

“Are you happy?” She asked the omega gently.

“Very much so.” Kili told her with a light smile.

“That means I can only be happy for you.” She gently kissed his cheek and motioned the others to leave.

\------

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She cornered Fili as soon as he found him.

“And how would that conversation go?” Fili hissed.

“It would still be better than finding it that way... I thought you were different... That you did not enslave omegas, that you were...” She had tears in her eyes.

“As much as I regret it, I’m just an animal inside.” Fili gazed out of the window. “As much as I try to control it, the alpha in me cannot control its basic instincts.”

“How did he come into your life?” She asked trying to understand.

“My dad bought him and the other two omegas, and gave him to me...” Fili admitted. “I sent him away, but well as you already noticed he got pregnant, so Dad decided to keep him.”

“And what were you planning? Get married to me and bring in another’s child?” Sigrid hissed angrily.

“As much as it sounds despicable now, I just wanted to sell him, child or no child.” Fili confessed.

“That’s... that’s just so cruel!” She had tears in her eyes, feeling her own pain and the pain the omega must have felt.

“I’m sorry to have disappointed you.” Fili told her gently. “In the end, I’m not more than those who enslave and force omegas. And there is no excuse that could justify what I did.”

“Does he know about me?” She asked him.

“I have no idea.” Fili admitted.

“I hope that at least now you’ll take care of your child and try to give this omega a good and happy life.” She hissed and walked out.

“That’s what I’m planning to do.” Fili’s whisper reached her as she slammed the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Later in the afternoon a servant rushed into a meeting, and said that Oin asks both Thorin and Fili to come and that it’s urgent.

As they arrived the saw a nervous Bilbo, and the tiny red omegas pacing in front of the doctor’s office.

“He went into labour soon after the meeting.” Bilbo told them.

“So I’m going to be a grandfather...” Thorin breathed in and embraced Bilbo.

“We’re going to be grandparents.” Bilbo smiled.

Fili just stood there stunned, the news barely reaching him. He heard it but the message did not reach him. He was dazed when Bilbo pushed him in the room and he was even more dazed when the taller red omega handed him a bundle. His brain finally connected all the information as he was gazing into his own blue eyes.

“He’s adorable!” Thorin cooed at the baby, gently tracing the thin blond hair on its head.

“A healthy alpha boy.” Oin told them with a smile.

“The next heir to the throne!” Thorin was thrilled.

“Congratulations!” Bilbo said gently taking the baby.

“What are you going to name him?” Thorin asked Fili with a smile.

“Frerin.” Fili did not hesitate even one moment.

“A beautiful name.” Bilbo smiled.

“How is he?” Fili asked Oin thinking of the omega.

“He’s doing fine, now he’s asleep but he’ll wake up soon.” Oin calmly informed him.

“I’d like to wait for him to wake up here.” Fili took the baby back from Bilbo feeling a desperate need to hold the baby. He walked into the second room and made himself comfortable on the armchair next to the bed.

“It’s a happy day.” Bilbo smiled and kissed Thorin gently. “Let’s leave them.”

\------

When Kili awoke his only thought was the baby, but as he touched his stomach it was flatter and there was no movement. For a moment he was panicked but later he realised he must have given birth.

Then he raised his head and with difficulty gazed at the person sitting right next to the bed. His alpha, with their child.

The alpha just gently smiled at him, and with huge tenderness handed him the child. Kili loved the big blue eyes watching him curiously, and the shine of golden hair on his head. He inhaled the smell, and suddenly he felt very happy.

“He’s beautiful.” He told the alpha with confidence. At first the alpha was a bit surprised, but then he just kissed his forehead.

“You’re both beautiful.” He embraced the omega and gently sat on the bed.

“What are you going to call him?” The omega asked, there was some accent in the way he spoke, but Fili was immediately struck with the notion that it sounded cute.

“Frerin, after my omega father.” Fili told him.

“That’s a beautiful name.” Kili kissed the child gently.

\------

Dwalin was stunned to hear a knock on his door late that evening. He was already off duty trying to get some rest. Life at the palace was still crazy and the security was fierce.

“Do you need something?” He opened the door to see the tiny omega just standing there. Immediately he was worried that something happened and that Thorin or Bilbo needed him.

The omega just stepped in and closed the door without a word.

“Can I help you?” Dwalin growled, not trusting himself around this tiny delightful being.

“In fact you can...” The omega replied with a spark in his eyes and slowly dropped his clothes to the floor.

“You’d better leave...” Dwalin growled trying to keep the beast in him under control, not trusting himself around this particular omega.

“Can’t you smell it?” The tiny omega taunted.

Dwalin’s eyes went wide with realization. “You’re in heat!”

“Help me please...” Ori gently placed his hand on the strong chest and begged for the only thing he wanted.

“I’m not the right person... you’re a royal concubine...” Dwalin tried to oppose him.

“I’m as virgin as on the day they sent me here to you...” Ori confessed. “Officially I still belong to you... I checked the paperwork.” He had a spark in his eyes.

“I’m not the right person... I’m too old and you’re too young...” The old soldier tried to protest.

“Petty excuses!” The omega scolded him and finally made use of the useless knowledge taught at the omega school, he forced the alpha to move backwards with his body, just to force him on the bed and to straddle his hips. “How many more times do I have to beg you to fuck me?”

Dwalin inhaled feeling helpless. He wanted to show respect to this omega, to show respect to his master. But the gentle grinding was driving him insane.

“You know that if we do this, there is no turning back? I’ll never let you go...” Dwalin rasped.

“That’s a dream come true...” Ori kissed him gently feeling courageous and daring.

\------

“So you are planning to stay?” Bofur asked the omega yet again. Nori had earlier came over with all his belongings and began making himself conformable in the chambers of his owner and lover.

“I came to the conclusion that having a brat myself isn’t such a bad idea.” Nori hissed and continued rearranging the chambers.

“So you’re staying?” Bofur was out of breath with the idea.

“You can stop pulling out.” Nori grimaced. “But I’m not saying I want ten kids... one or two and later we’ll come back to this topic.”

“You’re fucking adorable!” Bofur kissed him just to throw him on the bed.

“Eager are we?” Nori teased like he loved best.

“To get my hands on my omega? Always!” Bofur laughed happily.

“You’re not so bad yourself!” Nori grinned and kissed him.


End file.
